


Superheroes don't get a night off

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BUT LIKE MOSTLY FLUFF, a little sprinkle of angst, a lot of fluff, babysitting goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Fic prompt: "I don’t know if you take fic prompts. But would you do one where maybe daisy has to save her godchild (Fitzsimmons kid) with Robbie’s help?"





	Superheroes don't get a night off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> For the anon who prompted this to @whistlingwindtree on Tumblr: "I don’t know if you take fic prompts. But would you do one where maybe daisy has to save her godchild (Fitzsimmons kid) with Robbie’s help?"
> 
> For Fierysky because she's amazing!!

Robbie watched Hannah bouncing on Daisy’s lap. She sang through a broad smile at the giggling child, who was clapping along with the soft melody.

 

_ “I went to town, to get some butter.” _

 

He battled a smile himself, but decided he couldn’t care less if someone saw him grinning. His mysterious image had been ruined already by the tiara Fitzsimmons’ daughter had put on his head.

 

_ “And when I got there”  _ Daisy singsonged as she tightened her fingers around the small child’s waist. “ _ I fell in the gutter.”  _

 

Her legs spread apart and she held the child in between them. Hannah laughed infectiously, chanting, “Again! Again!”

 

“Again?” Daisy breathed heavily. “We’ve done this like six times already!” 

 

Hannah pouted for a second, then turned to Robbie and climbed onto the couch next to him. She threw herself on his back, shouting “Horsey!” in his ear. 

 

Daisy plucked the tiara off his head, which had dropped in front of his eyes due to the squirming child whose hands grasped at everything to hold on to Robbie’s back. 

 

“Your turn.” Daisy winked.

“My turn?” His eyebrows rose up, “I seem to recall she’s your godchild. Not mine.”

 

“Why do you spoil her then so?” She responded and as to prove her point, he rose up from the couch, holding her tiny legs up at his waist and started trotting around the living room. He stopped in the middle of the room, shrugged at Daisy as answer and continued prancing around until he got tired and fell back down onto the couch, dropping the three-year old on her back with him.

 

At the same moment, a loud thump resounded from upstairs the Fitzsimmons house. Robbie and Daisy both jumped up from their seats, all their senses on high alert.

 

Daisy stretched her arm towards both Robbie and Hannah, her palm flat and muttered; “Stay.”

 

She carefully walked towards the stairs, sending quick pulses to catch movement upstairs. Some vibrations felt off, so she went up to investigate. Once she was on the second floor, she felt a change in vibrations coming from the bathroom.

 

“Henry?” she called out, hoping to god Fitz’s cat had knocked something over, but she recalled she had let him outside like an hour or so ago.

 

Why did she suddenly feel like she was in a horror movie and doing everything that led to being killed? 

 

At least she had her powers.

 

As soon as she entered the bathroom, the door flew shut behind her. Daisy screamed startled, and jiggled the handle, which wouldn’t budge a bit. As she pushed the door back open with a quick flit of her wrist, she saw Robbie coming up the stairs. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked worried. She nodded, but then whipped her head up as se realized something.

 

“Where’s Hannah?”

 

“She’s downstai- shit.”

 

They both dashed down the stairs and ran into the living room.

 

“Hannah?” Daisy cried out. “Hannah?”

 

They found an empty living room and an open window.

 

Daisy whirled around towards Robbie. “I told you to stay!” She shouted angrily.

 

“I heard you scream!”

 

“I can take care of myself!”

 

“I’m sorry okay?”

 

She dropped down to the floor and steadied herself by putting a hand to the ground. Feeling the earth’s steady vibrations always calmed her. Robbie crouched down next to her, putting a hand on her knee he promised her: “We’ll find her. I can find the people who did this.”

 

Daisy looked up, hope building up in her eyes.

 

“Let’s find her,” he said as he offered her his hand and pulled her up.

 

\---

 

“You know, I don’t think we should tell Jemma and Fitz all of this,” Daisy shouted from behind a wooden crate, one arm was cradling the three-year old against her protectively, the other was blasting two thugs who had been running towards her into a concrete wall.

 

Robbie, who was fighting off four other dudes at the same time, answered, “Yeah, I don’t think that would be such a great idea.” He carefully held the Rider at bay after they had found Hannah, wanting to spare her the horrors his other half could inflict on bad guys.

 

The Rider had led them to an old warehouse, where a group called A.I.M. held a base of operations. After hearing Fitzsimmons had had a child, they had thought their genius had been passed to their daughter and A.I.M. wanted to nurture her into one of their scientists.

 

“Where did these guys come from anyway?” Daisy asked, pressing the child to her chest so she shielded her eyes from the violence.

 

“Bad guys keep popping up so that we still have a job?” Robbie said, smashing two heads together before they dropped motionless to the ground.

 

“I wouldn’t mind having one quiet weekend though. It would be nice if being a superhero had work-hours.”

 

Robbie ran towards Daisy and pulled the last remaining thug to him by his collar. He punched him squarely in the jaw and he fell to the ground.

 

“Have you called SHIELD yet?” he panted.

 

“Yes, they’re on their way to secure all these people.”

 

“Our job’s done then?”

 

“Our job’s never done, Robbie.” She winked.

 

“I’m taking the night off, you should too,” Robbie winked back and pressed a chaste kiss to Daisy’s lips.

 

“First, let’s go back to Hannah’s house, because her parents will be back in about forty minutes.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Don’t swear, there’s a child here,” Daisy chastised him, holding her hands over Hannah’s ears.

 

“Right, well, at least Lucy’s fast, maybe we can get there on time?”

 

“Let’s go then.”

 

The three of them piled into the Charger and Robbie pressed the pedal down. Thirty minutes and an ignored red light later, they were sprawled onto the couch. Their hair were tangled, faces smeared with ash and dust and their clothes were dirty, but Hannah was safe at home and that was the most important. 

 

As soon as they sighed tiredly, sinking further into the soft cushions, the front door opened. The three of them jumped, but Jemma’s voice rang out from the hallway and Hannah immediately ran to them, throwing herself giggling into their arms.

 

“Monkey!” Fitz called out as he spun Hannah around. He dropped her back onto her two feet and then stood still. His gaze went from his daughter to Robbie and Daisy, then back at his daughter. 

 

“Is there a reason why you’re all so dirty?” he asked, his brows knit together.

 

“Garden.”

 

“Wrestling.”

 

They both answered at the same time.

 

“We wrestled,” Daisy began, tapping Robbie quickly on the abdomen for his awful excuse, “in the garden.”

 

Jemma hummed suspiciously.

 

Hannah laughed happily. “Baddies took me and Auntie and Uncle saved me!”

 

She tugged at her mother’s shirt to be picked up. “Tired.” She yawned loudly.

 

“Baddies?” Jemma asked, pulling her daughter up in her arms.

 

“We also played pretend!” Daisy promptly exclaimed. “She was really into it.” 

 

“Right.” Fitz said, his forehead still wrinkled in confusion. “We’re here now. Thank you for,” he cleared his throat, “taking care of Hannah.”

 

“Any time,” Daisy winked at the small girl and started towards the front door, Robbie closely behind her. 

 

As soon as they were outside, Robbie pressed his lips to her.

 

“Now,” he said as he pulled back, “I think we have the night off, don’t you?”

 

“I think we do.” Daisy smirked and they made their way home, where they could finally savour their night off, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked it! Leave a kudos or a comment if you did! PS if there's a canon name for Fitzsimmons's daughter, tell me please, I couldn't find it anywhere on the internet...


End file.
